


Steamy fantasies  - a special request.

by Striderella



Series: Dancestors and Dreambubbles. [18]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, Cunnilingus, Drug Use, F/F, Gen, Hand Jobs, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Moirails With Pails, Multi, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Pansexual Character, Sexual Fantasy, Smoking, Tentabulges, Transgender, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 04:36:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6224155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Striderella/pseuds/Striderella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Damara Megido special smut fiction requested through tumblr.  Damara spies on you in the shower and has some fun alone time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steamy fantasies  - a special request.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first girl on girl and masturbation piece. I am not doing all the ladies, this is a special request. However, never say never.

"No....no...no....seen it....fuck that...no.....no..."

Damara is going through her porn collection with frustration. She is bored out of her mind. She has watched everything over and over again. Given that her collection has to be housed in what would normally be a walk in wardrobe, that is a lot. She has read all the Playboys she got from Dave and her toys are plugged into various sockets around the restblock being recharged. She drawls a puff on the catnip joint in her mouth and sighs. Fuck this Shit. Everyone was going out tonight to a party being held by Cronus and Meenah for all the new arrivals. She didn't want to go, knowing that her ex the horned dickweed and his new matesprit, Horsefucker would be there. Also how fucking annoying was her dancestor? No fun at all. All she was interested in was meeting dead people and hanging around that yellowblood moirail of hers. Fuck her and her Shit. 

Her moirail, _____ was going to the party. She didn't want to stop her. Porrim had already given her a lecture on allowing _____ to get to know the other humans and that it was important to build her confidence up. She didn't want to prevent that. After all, what kind of moirail would that make her? Say what you like about Damara, when she is in a quadrant, she is faithful. Not like flying fuckboys who can't keep their bulges in their pants.

She walks through the hallway of the hive she shares with _____. Technically she has her own hive but since _____ came to the bubbles, she stays as an unofficial roommate, even moving her stuff in which ______ didn't say anything about. It was better than being near old and painful memories. She hears _____ singing in the shower. How cute. She wonders if human washing habits were the same as troll ones. Do humans use sopor slime mix? How do they maintain their grub scars? Hmmm, she guesses she could ask _____ when she gets out. However, she sees the keyhole and a smirk comes to her face. Well there is nothing else to watch after all. 

Damara puts her eye up to the keyhole, trying not to make a sound. There _____ is. Naked. Wow, human anatomy isn't that different from troll. ____ lacked a bulge but had a cute little nook just like the women in Playboy. But seeing it in person and not a photo was a lot better. _____ has a round tight peachy butt. Her tummy wasn't completely flat but was cute and soft looking. Her breasts were quite impressive and full. Her (f/c) hair looked so much darker when wet. She was covered in bubbles and soap making her skin almost sparkling. She rubbed her arms and legs with a soft sponge. The water caresses every curve, trickling between her breasts. Damara starts to wonder how good that sponge would smell. A combination of flowers and _____'s own natural scent. The room is getting steamy and it is harder to see. Damara carefully sneaks back to the rest block. 

Lying on the human style bed, Damara stares at the ceiling as she finishes the last of her joint. She knows it is a fucked up situation. She is flushed for her moirail. When _____ came to the bubbles, she was the first person Damara could relax around. It was what she needed. An outsider with no previous memory of the person she used to be who she could just be her new self around. She soon learnt that a matespritship wasn't possible as _____ only seemed attracted to males. Super weird but everyone has their kinks. Even some trolls prefer one gender to the other. But it did mean that Damara had to tuck her feelings away in a box and settle for a pale bond. 

Having said that, it never stopped Damara using _____ as fantasy fodder for her alone time and now she had some really good material to work with. She closes her eyes and recalls every curve. She imagines the door is unlocked and she is turning the knob. She imagines the scent and heat of the steam as she slowly begins to take off her dress. _____ still has not noticed she is there. 

Damara sits up and moves to the end of the bed. She pulls a pail out from underneath and lifts her dress to pull down her already wet underwear. Her bulge is half unsheathed and twitching. She strokes it gently to encourage it out further. She focuses on her fantasy image. 

She steps into the shower and grabs _____ by the waist. _____ turns and looks surprised. She giggles in only that cute way _____ can. Damara strokes some of her (f/c) hair behind her ear and kisses _____ tenderly. She kisses back tasting of cotton candy and strawberry jelly. Her hands brush up and down Damara's grub scars making her moan into the kiss. 

Her bulge is fully unsheathed and is squirming at the thought of _____'s touch. Damara tightens her grip slightly to control the thrashing.

Her mouth moves down to flick her tongue over the pink buds _____ called nipples. They taste as sweet as her kiss. _____ moans softly as she runs her fingers through Damara's hair, on purposely brushing her horns.

Damara's other hand strokes a horn as she imagines the sensation of running water and _____'s touch.

She kneels all the way down in front of _____ and lifts her leg over her shoulder. Her tongue starts to explore the alien nook as _____ bucks her hips into her. She begs Damara to touch her more in only the way she knows how. She wants her to be the only one to touch her.

Damara's mouth waters at the thought of each lick. Each breathy moan as _____ becomes undone for her. Begs for her. Loves her.

Now it's her turn. _____ lifts up Damara's chin and tells her she wants to taste her. Exchanging positions, _____ begins to eat Damara out as she uses a free hand to massage her bulge.

Damara whimpers, desperate not to have ____ hear her. Her bulge is trying to push it's tip into her nook. She removes her hand from her horn and fingers herself imagining ____'s tongue. 

It's so warm and wet. _____ moans into her as if she is being pleasured herself. The sounds she makes vibrate through Damara's body.

Sweat is pouring down Damara's face. She bites her bottom lip hard, drawing a lot of blood as she cums, desperate not to scream her love too loudly. The pail fills full of burgundy biomatter as she collapses back on the bed. That was definitely a good one. 

She hears footsteps and panics. She tosses her discarded panties into the laundry trap and pushes the pail back under the bed. She panics as she looks for something to wipe her blood with. There is a knock.

"Hey Dams, are you sure you don't want to come out tonight? There's still time to get ready before meeting Porrim and Kankri." _____ calls through the door.

"No thanks", replies Damara, "I have better things to do that be in a room with the fuckboy wonder and his pony bitch." She hears ____ sigh and mumble an okay before she goes off to get changed.

Well in a way it is true. Damara does have better things to do. Wiping her chin with a discarded shirt, she begins to roll another catnip joint before starting round two.


End file.
